CM Punk
JG Money, (born Jeremy Gaddy, December, 3rd, 1986) is a professional African American Wrestler who currently competes in Fight For Your Life Reborn. JG Money is one of the fastest rising Superstars to ever enter a wrestling ring. Just within his first six months of his career, he has obtained what most wrestlers dream of accomplishing. JG is a Nine Time World Heavyweight Champion, including titles from more than one fed. JG has also been inducted into the Hall Of Fame. These Hall Of Fames include, NGW, XWF, UWA, and Envy. History Pre Wrestling JG Money was born to Vickie Gaddy and Henderson Gaddy on December 3, 1986. JG's dream, every since he was a child, was to compete in a ring in front of millions and millions of fans. As the years passed, JG's life would change dramatically. Growing up in the hood takes a certain toll on people, with JG Money being a victim of the scene of violence. JG lived on 3608 Pine Cone, which was one of the most dangerous streets in the state of Arkansas. Growing up in this tough neighborhood was truly a task for JG to pass. With the daily violence of gangs fighting for turf, drive-by shootings, hit and runs, kidnappings, bugularies, and other hood rich activities, JG had to learn to fight back. With JG being the guy he was at the age of 10, he began to fight fire with fire. The same year, Money's father, Henderson Gaddy, left the family in search of a new passion. Money was devastated that one of his main support systems just instantly walked out of his life, thus developing hatred towards his father. Money has always sworn to find his father, and laugh at him in the face. JG even planed to smack his father across the face a couple of times after he meets up with him again. As JG's life progressed, he became one of the most feared men in the city of Little Rock. JG's rep followed him everywhere he went, as he put in work for not only the good, but for the bad. He is one of those guys who looks to do what ever he damn well pleases. Also, JG was looked at as the "Hoodrich Supastar" which other had called him, for his violent nature, and his street hustling skills, which included, Five Knuckle Shuffle, Pickpocketing, Spades, Dominoes, Selling Cds, Candy, Drinks, even Drugs at one point of time in his life. JG also took up the art of theft, which included Grand Theft Auto, House Robbing, as well as Breaking into peoples houses. Besides JG's negative influence on the communitry, he also loved to play football and basketball. While in high school, JG made the High School football team at Pulaski Heights Middle School. There, he started all four years, and his outstanding play got him a scholarship to various colleges. His primary position is Quarterback, but he can also play Runningback, Wide-Receiver, Linebacker, and Saftey. He got accepted to college primarily for his leadership and his field smarts. He was offered a scholarship to the University of Arkansas, but he declined the offer, just to get out of the state of Arkansas. He then received a scholarship to the University Of Memphis. He gladly accepted and was on his way to Tennessee. In Memphis, JG made a name for himself on the field, earning the name "The Money" because of how he excelled on the field. His plays where golden, and reminded the critics and the coaches about money, because they knew that JG would make it to the next level...The NFL. After winning the Heisman Trophy not once, not twice, but three times, JG was faced with a decision to either stay in college or go pro. JG then received a call from an annoyomous guy from SECW, and was offered a contract. After a few days of thinking, JG took to the ring and began his professional wrestling career. Former Feds JG began his career in SECW. There, he gained his first rival, E-Zone who now goes by the name Iain "The Zone" Knights. He also feuded with The Tominator, and Hurthinator. In the end, JG Money came out ontop as the most dominate rookie to ever touch a SECW Ring by winning the 15 FT High Steel Cage Ultimate X Match, thus winning three titles in the same night, in the same night, merging them into the Undisputed Championship. After his career in SECW, JG signed the contract with XWF. In XWF, JG Money proved that he was the most dominant superstar there, winning the World Heavyweight Championship there, and becoming one half of the World Tag Champions. After XWF, JG joined NGW, where he instantly made an impact as he was one of the most popular guys there, and forming the most dominant faction in history, The Elements Of Pain. JG also won gold there too, as he became a Hall Of Famer. Envy was the same story, where JG and his late partner Jeremy Diaz became the Tag Team Champions and JG became the US Champion. On Havoc, JG Money teamed up with Timo Morbid and they formed a stable called Demonic Money. This stable was undefeated, and exentually won the EC Dub World Tag Team Championships. After the close of Havoc, JG departed for Fight For Your Life. Here, JG captured the Dub Dub E World Tag Team Championship with his partner Rob Van Dam. Also, JG was screwed out of the Dub Dub E Championship match against The Rock, as the referee took his eyes off The Rock tapping out to The Sharpshooter, to watch the time clock. The referee called for the bell and declared The Rock the winner due to having one more point than JG. Fight For Your Life Reborn JG Money is without a shout of a double, the Undisputed Champion of Fight For Your Life Reborn. Time after time, JG has used his skills and his mic skills to verbally harrass the fans as well as his opponents. JG uses his heelish background, the arts of grafatti and other sorts of vandalism, to his advantage in the ring to get into his opponents head. JG is noctorious when it comes down to dealing damage in the ring. The Cocky Young Superstar is one of the most dominant forces that the industry of wrestling as seen today. In his first appearance, JG attacked D-Lock, forcing him out of a Tag Team Match, which woulda won Coachman's Good Graces. But JG took him out, and later went down to the ring and took out "Hotshot" Doug Blaze and Jeff Hardy. JG then stole the good graces and made it his own as he used it the following week to get the decisive victory over John Cena by having Cena handcuffed, and JG brutally attacked Cena after the match with a sledgehammer. He dubs the RAW Brand, as his kingdom, and rules RAW as the Undisputed King Of The South. With his big ego, JG Money pushes forward to continue his career alongside his loving wife, Jessica Anne Money as they rule RAW as The Golden Couple. Major Accomplishments *Currently A Nine-Time World Heavyweight Champion *Currently A Six-Time World Tag Team Champion *Defeated The Entire Doubleya C Doubleya Roster To Retain The World Title *Became Mr. Money In The Bank (SECW) *Most Vaulable Player (Smackdown08v2) *One Half Of Best Tag Team (Smackdown08v2) *Fight For Your Life Original *UWA Hall Of Famer *NGW Hall of Famer *XWF Hall Of Famer *Envy Hall of Famer *Became A Triple Crown Champion At His First Ever PPV True Facts *Loves Jessie J. Money *Looks Up To Triple H *Sledgehammer Is His Favorite Weapon *Originated The Bay Area Street Fight *Last Man Standing Match Extrodinaire *Got Fired From VWF *Respects His Lil' Brother Kaitope *Home Brand Is RAW *A Noctorious Heel *Deadly With A Sledgehammer *Has A Husky Named Dollah Bill Title History *Doubleya C Doublya World Heavyweight Champion (One Time) *UWA World Heavyweight Champion (One Time) *Dub Dub-E World Heayvweight Champion (One Time) *XWF World Heavyweight Champion (One Time) *SECW World Heavyweight Championship (One Time) *SECW Championship (One Time) *Dub Dub-E Champion (Three Times) *SECW Ultimate Championship (One Time) *SECW Ultimate X Championship (One Time) *Dub Dub-E World Tag Team Champion (Three Time) *Dub Dub-E Tag Team Champion (Two Time) *OWO X-Division Champion (One Time) *SECW Undisputed Champion (One Time) *Dub Dub-E United States Champion (One Time) *UWA International Champion (One Time) *EC Dub World Tag Team Champion (One Time) Quotes *"If You Fuck Wit The Money, Youll Get Spent Like A Five Dolla Hoe" *"When I Came Up In Tha' Game, They Aint Do Nun' Buh' Doubt Me, Now Tha' Whole Games Changed, And They Aint Nun' Witout Me" *"Fuck You, Have A Nice Day" *You Fuck With The Money, You Fuckin With Tha Best" *"Ill Bus' Ya Head First, Then Ask Questions Lata'" *"Im Locked, Loaded, And Huntin Yo Ass Down" *"Dont Hate The Money, Hate The Game" *"Im Untamed, I Need A leash" *"Im Already A Legend If I Eva' Leave" *"And I Got A Mil On That...Lil' Bitch" *"Are You Dumb, Stupid, Simple, Or Just Downright Slow?" Past And Current Relationships *Jessie Jones (Wife) *Ashley Massaro (Past) *Candice Michelle (Past) *Melina Perez (Past) *Samantha Elizabeth (Past) *Jessica Money (Ex-Wife) *Trish Stratus (Past) *Leyla Milani (Past) Favorite Weapons *Sledgehammer *Old School Pocket Knife *Steel Chair *Lead Pipe Theme Music *Money In The Bank by Lil Scrappy feat. Young Buck (Old) *Money On My Mind by Lil Wayne(Old) *Whatchu Gone Do by Lil Jon & The Eastside Boyz feat. Lil Scrappy(Current Stable Music) *Tear It Up by Allstar Cashville Prince(Old) *Over Here Hustlin' by Lil Wayne & Birdman(Current Theme) Previous Stables *Il Omerta (w/ Kaitope & Levinator) *Moneymade Stratusfaction (w/ Trish Stratus) *West Coast Royalty (w/ Jesssica Money) *The Million Dollar A-Listers (/w Melina Perez) *The Kings Of Kings (w/ Iain "The Zone" Knights) *The 'Real' Money (w/ Simo) *The Elements Of Pain (w/ Iain Knights, Nathan Jones, Leon Phoenix, and Sonic) *The West Koast Kingz (w/ "Infamous" Jeremy Diaz) *Da Hit Squad (w/ The Tominator) Noteable Feuds *E-Zone a.k.a. Iain "The Zone" Knights *The Tominator *Rey Mysterio *Hurthinator *Nick Hogan *Scott Steiner *Dean Williams *John Cena *Jigsaw *Randy Orton *D-Lock (Up Until Now) *Chris Jericho *Test *Kevin Nash *ArJay *Robbie Dell *Renegade Chip Horton *The X-ecutioner *Avenger A Disturbing Flashback This was explained to Jessie during a live event on Monday Night RAW in their locker room $ Da Dirtiii South Soulja || $ JG Money $ || Undisputed King Of Tha South $ All my life I have been portrayed as the opposite of who I really am. Jessie, I was an outsider, the guy that had no feelings for them around him. I might as well get this off my chest now, but Jessie, im a thug, that's all there is to it. You see, ive lied time and time again when people asked me this question, but now its time I finally told the truth.. Baby I was a gang member….i was a Blood. I wanted around, flyin tha flag, thinkin that I was cool and shit. Pure gangsta may I add. One day, my life flashed in front of my eyes, and I was beat within an inch of my life. I saw the Grim Reaper, and he was ready to take a swing of that scythe and deliver the final blow, but I was saved. But I remember that beat down like yesterday. It all started… "JG’s words, began to form a visual picture of the event that occurred on that day in high school. The a couple ours before his demise, JG and a couple of other crew members jumped the leader of the opposing set, that set being Grapestreet. In the process, JG was the main attacker, breaking the guys arm and ribs. Afterwards, JG was handed a gun and ordered to shoot him. JG held the 9mm in his right hand, with his finger on the trigger. JG’s eyes where glued onto the leader from Grapestreet. With one small flinch, JG turned and began to run. Suddenly, JG’s crew began to follow, running away from the huge Grapestreet gang. With JG being the leader of the crew, he directed the crew to the car. After getting in the car, JG was on the unfortunate end of a bullet to the leg. The bullet pierced through his skin immediately meeting the bone. His reaction was quick and he immediately targeted his wounded leg. JG stumbled, but some how kept his balance, basically trying to run on one leg. His crew turned around and saw JG and his most loyal member got out of the car, only to be shot in the throat. The bullet with in and out of his neck as blood splattered on the car. The car peeled out and JG was left, holding his leg as he came to a stop over his friends dead body. JG’s face could only be described as intense, due to the fact that he witnessed a true friend die. JG then slowly turned around, opening fire on the approaching gang. A couple of members where hit in the chest, but JG was outnumbered and he was quickly shot in the shoulder. Dropping the gun, JG was left defenseless as they approached him. They stood around JG, and one guy kicked JG in the temple, knocking him out cold. They began kicking JG in the gut, side, and ribs as he slowly fell to the ground face first. A gun could be heard cocking and slowly was pointed at the back of JG’s head. Sirens where wailing from the distance as the gang fled the scene. JG was left, a broken, battered, bloody mess…" Moveset Finishing Moves *The Moneymaker (HHH's Pedigree) *Foot Fa Breakfast (Sweet Chin Music) *Da Dirtiii Driver (Crucifix Powerbomb Into DDT) Trademarks and Set Ups *Spinebuster (HHH's Spinebuster) *Facebreaker(HHH's Knee To Face / Sets Up Moneymaker) *Spinebuster 2 (Batista's Spinebuster) *German Suplex *Three Amigos (Triple Vertical Suplex) *Capital Punishment (Pedigree From Top Rope) *Cash On Delivery (Flipping Piledriver) *The Money Train (Goldberg's Spear) *Droppin' Dimes (Diamond Cutter) *Sawed Off Leg Drop (Jeremy Diaz's Finisher) *Bottom Of My Nike (Running Big Boot) Striking and Running Moves *Game Punches (HHH Punch) *High Knee Lift *Big Boot *Knife Edge Chop *Closed Fisted Punch (illegal) *Toe Kick *Straight Disrespectin (Slap To Face) *Spear *Clothesline *Money Line (JBL's Clothesline From Hell) *Throw Back *Shoulder Block *Flying Forearm To Face (Followed By Hip Up) *Ruthless Clothesline (Makes Opponent Flip or Corkscrew In The Air) Drops And Slams *Body Press Drop *Body Press Slam *Back Body Drop *Atomic Drop *Inverted Atomic Drop *Flapjack *Scoop Slam *Chokeslam *Military Press Slam *Ftont Slam *Fall Away Slam *Sidewalk Slam Bombs and Suplexes *Vertical Suplex *High Angle German Suplex *Snap German Suplex *Dragon Suplex *Tiger Suplex *Multiple German Suplex *Snap Suplex *Stalling Vertical Suplex *Deuce Amigos (Two Vertical Suplexes) *Belly To Belly Suplex *Belly To Back Suplex *Back Suplex *Rolling German Suplex *Stalling Back Suplex *High Angle Back Suplex *Double Underhook Suplex *Overhead Belly To Belly Suplex *Fisherman Suplex Bombs, Busters, Drivers, and DDTs *Powerbomb *Snap Powerbomb *Sitdown Powerbomb *Sitout Powerbomb *Brain Buster *Stalling Brainbuster *Arn Anderson Spinebuster *Gutbuster *Pilediver *Stalling Piledriver *The Cali Gold Rush (Tombstone Piledriver) *DDT *Snap DDT *Elevated DDT *Swinging DDT *Even Flow DDT *Dreamer DDT *Implant DDT Top Rope Moves And Ariel Moves *Top Rope Superplex *Top Rope Tigerbomb *Top Rope Chokeslam *Top Rope Fall Away Slam *Choke With Boot *Big Chop *Mudhole Stompin *Top Rope DDT *Super Droppin' Dimes (Droppin' Dimes Off Top Rope) *Diving Headbutt *Diving Leg Drop *Diving Elbow Drop *Show Stoppa Elbow Drop (HBK Elbow Drop) *Houston Hangover *180 Leg Drop *Gangsta Splash (Front Flip Senton) *Gangsta Star Press (Shooting Star Press) Breakers *Backbreaker *Stalling Backbreaker *High Angle Backbreaker *Multiple Backbreakers (Lesnar's Backbreaker" *Torture Rack Into Back Breaker *Backcracker (Carlito Finisher) Ground Attacks *Ruthless Stomp (Orton Stomps) *Elbow Drop *Leg Drop *Fist Drop *Gangsta Stomp *Outlaw Stomp (SCSA Stomps) *Multiple Elbow Drops *Kick To Back *Kick To face *Kick To Gut *Kick To Knee *Elbow To Knee *Arm Breaker Leg Drop *Mounted Punching *Knee Smash *Leg Breaker *Austin Elbow Drop (With The Middle Fingers) *Da Money Knuckle Shuffle (5 Knuckle Shuffle) Ground Submissions (Head) *Cross Face *Tequila Sunrise (Konnan's Old Submission) *Dragon Sleeper *Chin Lock *Sleeper Hold *Reverse Chin Lick *Triangle Hold Ground Submissions (Legs) *Sharpshooter *Boston Crab *Elevated Boston Crab *Single Leg Crab *Ankle Lock *Figure Four Leg Lock *Indian Death Lock *Leg Lock JG Money JG Money JG Money JG Money